Advena
by whatanauthorsgottado
Summary: A Sith Warrior's story. First in the Tarmikos Legacy.
1. 1

Her journey to the Academy on Korriban was spent reminiscing.

Advena had few good memories, but the ones she did have – her time with Ixtasha; playing with Anubin in their master's house, between cleaning and other work, sometimes even while working; having her tattoos done in the style of her people – she looked back on fondly. She could very well die on Korriban, she knew. She wouldn't let herself go down easily, but she could die nonetheless.

So she spent the last time she had before throwing herself fully into Sith trials and tribulations reliving her few good times. She reminded herself that she'd known love, and that was all she needed in life, really.

She was jolted from her reverie as the shuttle touched down on the landing pad. Immediately, she stood and descended the landing ramp, eager to get out of the shuttle after the long trip.

The first thing that greeted her was a statue of the Emperor, its face shrouded in shadow beneath its hood, its hands folded in front of it in such a way that it looked like it was looking over them down at something – a reminder that the Emperor was always watching the goings-on in his Empire.

The next thing to greet her, when she headed down the ramp from the landing pad to the building in front of her, was the Overseer who'd called her to Korriban – Tremel, she remembered.

"Finally, you've arrived. Good. We have much to do, and every moment is critical. I am Overseer Tremel. I called you to Korriban to take your trials."

"Of course. What will these trials entail?"

"Yours will be slightly different than usual, but all the trials undergone here at the Academy are in essence meant to root out the weak, separate the Sith from the incapable."

"I think I'll be the first one."

"This is no place for levity," Tremel chided. "You are here ahead of schedule only because I saw your potential in the arts of the Sith."

"And my family name," Advena muttered.

Suddenly, she found herself being lifted by her collar and held in front of Tremel's face. "Enough flippancy. I brought you here; I expect you to obey me. Do that and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here." He released her, and she took a step back, brushing herself off.

"Why do I suddenly find myself skeptical?"

"Don't dig your own grave. Recognize who is on your side. Be critical, yes, but be smart about it. The trials are hardly the greatest threat you face. There's another acolyte here, named Vemrin. He is your enemy, and he will try to kill you."

"How do I already have an enemy?"

"All that matters to you is that you are a threat to him, and he to you. We'll ensure that you can stand up to that threat." He ran a critical eye over Advena. "The first step is finding you a greater weapon, as those practice swords you arrived with are insufficient. Go to the tomb of Ajunta Pall, to the old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. Be speedy, but careful – the tomb is thick with k'lor'slugs. When you've finished in the tomb, come to me in my chambers in the Academy."

"Where is the tomb?"

He gave her directions and sent her on her way. Advena wasted no time in leaving.


	2. 2

Advena hefted the warblade in her hand. It was heavier than her training sabers, and balanced more heavily toward the point. She took up a fighting stance and tried a few practice swings with it, moving it along with her second blade. Satisfied, she sheathed it on her back.

She turned and headed towards the entrance. Suddenly, the driods in their boxes along the walls came to life. Advena readied her swords and prepared for a fight.

She slashed clean through one droid and into another with the warblade. The second droid sparked at her and aimed its blaster, but it didn't have a chance to fire before Advena's second blade took its head clean off.

Two more droids emerged from their crates, and Advena made similarly short work of them.

She dashed up the stairs from the armory only to find a line of droids at the top of the steps. Calling on the Force, she vaulted over them and slashed through them all before they could turn.

Satisfied with the defeat of the droids, she turned and continued through the tomb, passing the k'lor'slugs with ease and destroying them when they got in her way. She quickly became used to the heft of the warblade and found it quite pleasant. It was as sharp as any good sword ought to be, making it easy to slash through k'lor'slugs. It was perhaps not the most elegant of weapons, but it was functional, and that was all she needed.

Advena made her way through the tomb as quickly as she could, following the promise of more light and the sense of a greater gathering of Force energy toward the exit and the Academy.

As she ascended the ramp to the Academy, she was stopped by a Sith woman.

"Acolyte. I come with a message."

"Please, share it."

"Overseer Tremel can teach you the ways of the Sith but not all of the skills. There are instructors in the Academy for that purpose. Overseer Tremel wishes you to meet them and learn all that you can."

"That seems like a wise idea."

The woman smiled toothily. "An acolyte who thinks. Good. There is hope for you and pleasure awaiting your instructors. The specialists await you in the archives on the second floor."

Advena decided that the specialists could wait a little longer - she'd likely do better to check in with Overseer Tremel first.

Before she could reach his office, however, she found herself stopped by a nasty-looking pair of fellow acolytes.

"Hold up there. Let me get a good look at you." The one with hair but no beard looked her over, then clicked his tongue rather theatrically. "Hmph. So this is the best Overseer Tremel had to offer? A former slave become Sith, with a family name that doesn't match? Impressive, to be sure, but I'm afraid the old man waited too long to make his move. I'm Vemrin. Unlike you, I've fought and bled for everything I've got. I demand respect."

Advena had to hold herself back from lunging forward and showing this fool just what fighting and bleeding meant. "Oh? And you're so sure I've not fought for anything?"

"Not with a family name like yours, not a chance. That's all over now, though. The only place for people like you, with a name but no brains to match, is behind me. If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you might have had a chance. But now it's too little, too late."

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill her and hide the body."

"Patience, Dolgis. We're not on Balmorra anymore. Here, there are rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

"You're not good with people at all, are you? This is a frankly awful welcome, and believe me, I've met much worse."

"You're not funny," Vemrin sneered. "Just pathetic. Consider yourself warned. Come on, Dolgis."

"Be right there, Vemrin."

Vemrin left, and Dolgis stepped forward to look down his nose at Advena.

"Now, this isn't fair. You're an awful lot taller than me, but it doesn't mean you have to use it like this."

"That's enough backtalk. Listen, you useless priss. Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other, yeah, but it isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. You go after Vemrin, you die."

Advena watched Dolgis as he left, shrugged, and continued into Tremel's office.


End file.
